


Bucket List

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin’s bucket list isn’t like most. His has a much shorter time frame.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Bucket List

“Merlin, come to bed.” Arthur sounded whiny, like he’d reached the end of his rope.

But Merlin only had a few more words and he’d be finished, his bucket list completed.

Concentrating on writing, he didn’t hear Arthur come up behind him. “You know a bucket list is about things you need to accomplish in life, right?”

Merlin shook his head. “My bucket list includes finishing off my bingo card. I try and do it every year.”

“Come on, I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll be walking funny for a week.”

Merlin kissed him hard, then typed, “And I’m done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
